This application is a national stage entry under 35 U.S.C xc2xa7371 of PCT/GB97/01425, filed May 23, 1997.
This invention relates to a crystallisation-induced asymmetric transformation, or dynamic resolution, of narwedine-type compounds, and reduction of the resulting diastereomeric salts to galanthamine-type compounds.
(xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92Galanthamine is an amaryllidaceae alkaloid which is currently under investigation for the treatment of Alzheimer""s disease. Galanthamine is extracted from daffodil bulbs, a process both expensive and time consuming. (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92Galanthamine has been synthesised by resolution of narwedine to obtain (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92narwedine, and subsequent reduction to (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92galanthamine.
Barton and Kirby, J. Chem. Soc. (1962) 806, disclose the first synthetic route to (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92galanthamine from racemic narwedine which had been prepared in very low yield from N-(3-hydroxy-4-methoxy-benzyl)-N-methyl-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-ethylamine. They found that (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92narwedine crystallised preferentially when (+)xe2x88x92galanthamine or a mixture of (+)xe2x88x92galanthamine and (+)xe2x88x92epigalanthamine was present, and used this to resolve racemic narwedine.
Shieh and Carlson, J. Org. Chem. (1994) 59: 5463, disclose crystallising racemic narwedine in the present of (+)xe2x88x92galanthamine from a solvent/amine base mixture, to give (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92narwedine in good yield. They also disclose that seeding a solution of racemic narwedine in ethanol/triethylamine mixture with (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92narwedine results in the crystallisation-induced asymmetric transformation of (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92narwedine in 84% yield.
However, a problem with using the prior art processes for the resolution of narwedine on a large scale is that narwedine has a tendency to self-seed, sometimes giving material of poor enantiomeric excess, or even the opposite enantiomer of narwedine. For the purpose of industrial manufacture these factors compromise the reproducibility of the process.
The reduction of narwedine to galanthamine requires reagents that show 1,2- rather than 1,4 - regioselectivity, and that also give the required diastereoselectivity in the product, so that galanthamine is formed rather than epigalanthamine. There are several examples in the literature of reagents that favour the 1,2- reduction over the 1,4- reduction of enones and which can diastereo-selectively reduce the carbonyl function in the desired manner. Such examples include LiAlH4 (see G. Schroder et al, Ber. (1971) 104: 3406; aluminium isopropoxide (seed. H. Picker et al, Syn. Comm. (1975) 5: 451); NaBH4 with catalytic amounts of rare earth metal halides (see J. L. Luche, J. Am. Chem. Soc. (1978) 100: 2226 and M. M. Abelman et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc, (1990) 112: 6959); lithium aluminium tributoxy hydride (see H. Haubenstock, J. Org. Chem. (1972) 37: 656,); DIBAL (see K. E. Wilson et al, J. Chem. Soc., Chem Comm (1970), 213); REDAL (see C. Iwata et al, Chem. Pharm. Bull. (1988) 36: 14581); superhydride (see Y. Hitotsuyanagi et al, J. Chem. Soc., Chem Comm. (1994) 2707); and bulky trialkyl-borohydrides such as L-selectride (see W. G. Dauben et al, Tet. Lett. (1978) 4487 and A. M. P. Koskinen et al, Tet Lett. (1993) 34: 6765). Many of these reagents have been used for the reduction of narwedine and narwedine-type enones.
In particular, Barton and Kirby, J. Chem. Soc. (1962) 806, disclose that LiAlH4 reduces narwedine regioselectively and with some diastereoselectivity to give galanthamine with contaminant epigalanthamine. Other workers have observed similar diastereoselectivity in this reaction; see T. Kametani et al, J. Chem. Soc. C (1969) 2602 and T. Kametani et al, J. Org. Chem. (1971) 36: 1295). Also Shieh and Carlson, in WO-A-9527715, disclose the use of LiAlH4 /AlCl3 to increase this diastereoselectivity.
Barton and Kirby (as above) also disclose that NaBH4 is less regioselective than LiAlH4 and obtain a mixture of 1,2- and 1,4- reduction products from narwedine, while Shieh and Carlson, in WO-A-9527715, disclose the use of the reagent NaBH4/CeCl3, known to be selective for 1,2-reduction over 1,4-reduction, to obtain galanthamine. NaBH4 has also been found to give good diastereoselectivity on reduction of a highly substituted narwedine derivative to a galanthamine derivative; see K. Shimizu et al, Chem. Phar. Bull. (1973) 3765).
Shieh and Carlson, J. Org. Chem. (1994) 59: 5463, disclose the use of L-selectride to reduce narwedine to galanthamine without producing epigalanthamine. L-selectride has also been used to effect 1,2-reduction of the carbonyl function of N-formylbromonarwedine diastereoselectively, followed by LiAlH4 to reduce the N-formyl group and remove the bromine to obtain galanthamine; see J. Szewczyk et al, J. Heterocyclic Chem. (1995) 32: 195.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a process for the asymmetric transformation of a racemic compound of formula (I), below (relative stereochemistry, shown), in which R1 is H or an alkyl group having up to 20 carbon atoms, R2 is H or an alkyl, aryl, alkaryl, aralkyl group having up to 20 carbon atoms, and X is H, a halogen, tert-butyl, or any other removable substituent, comprises reaction of racemic compound (I) with an enantiomerically-enriched acid HY*, wherein Y* is a chiral group, to form a diastereomeric salt of compound (I) having Y* as a counterion.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a diastereomeric salt of compound (I) has as a counterion a chiral group Y* derived from an enantiomerically-enriched acid HY*.
Preferably, both R1 and R2 are, independently, an alkyl group having up to 4 carbon atoms, more preferably with one or both of them being methyl.
The crystallisation-induced asymmetric transformation of the present invention is advantageous over prior art entrainment procedures for a number of reasons. Firstly, the formation of the diastereomeric salt controls the stereochemistry of the product and eliminates any problem of self-seeding which may occur in entrainment procedures. This makes possible a dynamic one pot procedure, whereby all the substrate is converted into a single diastereomeric salt, giving a maximum theoretical yield of 100% instead of the normal 50% maximum yield from a normal classical resolution. This is unexpected, since in situ racemisation of narwedine-type compounds are reported to be catalysed by added base (see Shieh and Carlson, above), and yet in this dynamic process the racemisation occurs in the presence of a chiral acid.
Secondly, the process of the present invention is a general process for a range of compounds of the formula (I), not just for narwedine, provided that an appropriate acid is used as the resolving agent. Previous methods for resolution of narwedine rely on the fact that narwedine has a conglomerate crystal structure, and are therefore not general for other narwedine-type compounds which are not conglomerates.
Moreover, and also surprisingly, we have discovered that the diastereomeric salts produced by the process outlined above can be reduced directly to enantiomerically-enriched or enantiomerically-pure galanthamine without requiring the salt to be cracked.
According to a third aspect of the invention, therefore, a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (III), below (relative stereochemistry shown), comprises asymmetric transformation of a racemic compound of formula (I) using the process according to the first aspect of the invention, followed by reduction of the salt obtained.
This combined asymmetric transformation/reduction procedure represents a convenient and economical process for the preparation of enantiomerically-enriched or enantiomerically-pure galanthamine, or derivatives thereof.
The overall asymmetric transformation/reduction process is shown in Scheme 1, below. The invention is not limited to the stereochemistry shown.
The term asymmetric transformation is well understood in the art, and is defined, for example, in xe2x80x9cStereochemistry of Organic Compoundsxe2x80x9d, Eliel and Wilen, 1994, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., p. 1192.
In the present invention, the required asymmetric transformation is achieved by treating the raceric form of compound (I) with an enantiomerically-enriched acid (HY*). The diastereomeric crystalline salt (II) of one enantiomer of compound (I) is essentially removed from solution by virtue of its insolubility, driving the equilibrium over to this form; for clarity, the salt is shown as having 1:1 stoichiometry, although in practice this may vary according to the molar ratio of reactants used. The crystalline diastereomeric salt (II) can then be reduced to an enantiomerically-enriched, or enantiomerically-pure, galanthamine-type compound of formula (III).
In the context of this Application, by enantiomerically-enriched we mean that one enantiomer of a chiral compound is present in an excess compared to the other enantiomer Typically, one enantiomer will be present in an excess of at least 70%, preferably at least 80%, and more preferably at least 90%, or higher, eg. at least 97%, compared to the other enantiomer. This term, therefore, is intended also to cover enantiomerically-pure, or single isomer, materials.
Any suitable acid may be used in the process of the present invention. The acid may be a mono-acid or a di-acid. When the acid is a mono-acid, typically the molar ratio of acid: compound (I) will be in the range 0.4-1.2: 1, preferably 1:1. Examples of suitable mono-acids include malic acid and abetic acid.
When a di-acid is used, typically the molar ratio of acid: compound (I) will be in the range 1.4-1.2:1, and preferably 1:1 or 0.5:1, depending upon whether a 1:1 salt or a 2:1 salt is required. Examples of suitable di-acids are derived from tartaric acid, with the preferred acid being di-toluoyltartaric acid.
For example, 0.5 mol equivalents of di-p-toluoyl-D-tartaric acid to 1 mol equivalent of narwedine is chosen if the 2:1 salt [(xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92narwedine]2[di-p-toluoyl-D-tartrate] is required, and 1 mol equivalent of di-p-toluoyl-D-tartaric acid to 1 mol equivalent of narwedine is chosen if the 1:1 salt [(xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92narwedine][di-p-toluoyl-D-tartrate] is required.
Usually a substantially enantiomerically-pure acid will be used. Which enantiomer of chiral acid is chosen depends on which enantiomer of narwedine is required. For example, di-p-toluoyl-L-tartaric acid gives [(+)xe2x88x92narwedine]2[di-p-toluoyl-L-tartrate] and di-p-toluoyl-D-tartaric acid gives [(xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92narwedine]2[di-p-toluoyl-D-tartrate].
The asymmetric transformation is typically carried out in a solvent which is generally selected, but not exclusively, from methanol, ethanol,n-propanol, i-propanol, butanol, i-butanol, t-butanol, water, acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran. Preferably the resolution is carried out in an alcoholic solvent, most preferably in ethanol, methanol or n-propanol.
The asymmetric transformation is generally carried out at a temperature up to the temperature of the refluxing solvent, typically above 20xc2x0 C., preferably from 30 to 100xc2x0 C., more preferably about 80xc2x0 C., for up to 48 hours, preferably about 1 to 2 hours. The reaction mixture is then cooled to promote crystallisation of the salt, although typically the temperature remains above 20xc2x0 C., preferably being from 30 to 80xc2x0 C., more preferably from 40xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, and is typically held at that temperature for up to 24 hours. The diastereomeric salt which crystallises out can be isolated by filtration or centrifugation.
The diastereomeric salt can then be reduced to give enantiomerically-enriched or enantiomerically-pure compounds of formula (III), in good yield and substantially free of the epi-isomer thereof.
Surprisingly, it has been found that some reducing agents are selective enough for the carbonyl of narwedine that the acidic protons of the salt do not interfere with the reduction by quenching those reducing agents. Therefore, only one hydride equivalent of reducing agent per narwedine is required. Also, the acid resolving agent is not itself reduced, thereby allowing efficient recovery thereof. This renders the process of the invention highly economical, as such resolving agents tend to be expensive, putting it on a competitive footing with dynamic entrainment procedures in this respect. Unexpectedly we have also found that the diastereoselectivity of reduction with some reagents is greater on the salt than on free base form of compound (I).
Suitable reducing agents include L-selectride, K-selectride, N-selectride, LS-selectride, LiAlH4, NaBH4/CeCl3, DIBAL and REDAL. L-selectride and LiAlH4 are preferred. The amount of reducing agent used depends upon the salt to be reduced. Typically, 1 to 3 hydride equivalents are used per equivalent of narwedine.
The reduction is generally carried out at a temperature of from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 25xc2x0 C., and most preferably at about 10xc2x0 C., in a solvent generally selected from THF, toluene, dichloromethane, TBME, preferably THF. A suspension of the diastereomeric salt in the chosen solvent may be used, so that only a small volume of solvent (eg. 10 vol.) is necessary, rendering the process scaleable and economic. Normal work-up procedures can be utilized to give enantiomerically-enriched or enantiomerically-pure compounds of formula (III).
Preferably, the combined asymmetric transformation and reduction steps are designed to give compounds of formula (III) having the absolute stereochemnical configuration of (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92galanthamine, allowing ready conversion to (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92galanthamine. More preferably, the substrate for the resolution, compound (I), is selected to give (xe2x88x92)xe2x88x92galanthamine directly after the reduction step.
Advantageously, the reduction can be carried out in the same pot as the asymmetric transformation, without isolation of the diastereomeric salt.